Collecte
**PAGE A TRADUIRE** In the Creating Worlds Panel at SOE Live , Michael Mann, Class and Combat Lead, spoke about Harvesting. Destructibility is affecting a lot of the gameplay, and the approach players will have of Everquest Next Landmark already, but it very directly influences the way in which we would gather and harvest materials throughout Norrath. Michael Mann goes on to explain how the world is made of resources. There won't be any mining nodes sticking up out of the ground, looking like a "sore thumb" in this game. Nodes will be placed in logical locations. For example if you're looking for metal nodes you would find them typically in mountainous areas. As you dig into Norrath with the tools you have, or as you roam through the forests on either side of the continent, you will find different types of resources which you can collect. Healing A dynamic world of destructibility would be extremely difficult to procedurally generate without storage of voxel data that would "heal" the world after a time. In game currently, the land actually already heals 20 minutes after destruction. As far as currently understood by the public media, the way healing works, is that the game has the procedurally created world's voxels data stored before any destruction happens. Then, you the adventurer take your mining pick and start digging into the earth. After you are finished gathering the material you need and you leave, the timer starts and the world heals when the clock is up. It was mentioned in the December 11th, 2013 livestream that the land could heal in around a player if for some reason that player left the game in a self made tunnel. If a player logs out in a tunnel, they will be back on the surface when they log back in. If a player stays in a tunnel past the healing time they'll get "stuck" and must use the "Evac to Safety" command in the main menu. Claims of a player do not heal and use the building tools, not the gathering tools to manipulate. It was also mentioned that the healing will usually not be of the same material so that camping doesn't occur. Inventory Described in Developer Diary: Break It, Take It, Make It there are three types of inventory. Personal Inventory: the limited inventory space that can be carried on your character. This can be expanded through acquiring and crafting items. Claim Inventory: this storage space is confined to your plot of land. Items can be stored in chests that you build on your land. Vault : you can access items stored within a vault through any other vault. Vaults are crafted items that can be built at certain locations. These will be especially useful for group projects. Resources As mentioned in the Developer Diary: Break It, Take It, Make It there are more than 50 resources divided into five tiers, including: *metals *gems *wood *plants *stone *liquids Other objects can be found as well, including crafting recipes. Metals When looking for the even numbered resource in each tier it is most effective to mine a whole vein of the odd numbered resource, as often there will be a small chunk of the rare at one end of the resource. For example; if you need tin then dig out a vein of copper and at the end of it will usually be a chunk of tin. It is possible to find nodes of the even numbered resources by themselves. Jewelry and other items that increase your "Discovery" rating will increase the chance of obtaining the Elemental type of material while mining a metal deposit. Gems Gems are usually found in veins or "chunks" by themselves, though occasionally they have been found close to (or together with) similarly rated metals. Stones Essence of Earth and Coal are rare finds when digging in ground of any rating. Jewelry and other items that increase your "Discovery" trait will increase your chance of obtaining these rare materials while digging. Woods *''(Yield) The resources in this field will be moved from woodcutting to a kind of Herbing.'' Jewelry and other items that increase your "Discovery" trait will increase the chance to obtain rare materials while harvesting, such as Burled Wood or Striped Wood. Note: for Alpha purposes only minerals and woods are harvestable-- plant goods are dropping temporarily from the trees. '' They indicated in alpha notes that the full range of harvesting should be in place by start of beta, including sickles, buckets and their target nodes. Dev Diary #2: Globe Trotting mentions that different biomes will have harvestables of different colors, specifically different wood, stone, and metal. However there wasn't mention whether the different types were considered different tiers. Materials are used in their unrefined states for building ''(using the building tools). Crafted items usually use refined materials (planks, ingots, etc) as well as rare materials for the making of tools, workstations, and personal items. Each travel spire on each island has a starter forge by it, but you need to build or find a working sawmill in order to refine the woods. Some items take raw wood to craft. Tools A tool is limited to the materials it can be used to gather based on the tools Resource Rating . Players start with a Stone Axe and Stone Pick . Better tools are craftable by the player. The other advantage of crafting the next tier of tool is that tools harvest faster if the tier they are used on is lower than the tool. Eg: in general a tier 5 pick used on tier 1 ore will harvest a lot faster than if you used a tier 1 pick, though this ultimately depends on the tools ratings or stats (see below). Tools will not decay as you utilize them. Tools can be of four types when made: Common (white), Uncommon (green), Rare (blue) or Legendary (orange). Tool Types *Axe - Used for harvesting wood *Pick - Used for mining gems , stone , and metal *Bucket - Used for collecting liquids , like water and lava *Sickle - Used for harvesting plants The Founder's Pickaxe is capable of being used to both harvest wood and mine gems, stone and metals. : Bug The Founder's Pickaxe seems to have a smaller hit box than crafted axes making it more difficult to successfully begin chopping down the largest size of trees without moving around a lot and finding the exact right spot to interact with. Standing on the roots of large trees may improve your chances to hit, or digging into the ground under the tree can get you closer as well. Tool Stats * Size - Size of area that is effected by each attempt * Speed - How fast your attempts are * Damage - How much you harvest per attempt Guides *Mining Guide *Crafting and Gathering Guide Other Means of Gathering Materials Salvaging of items, or the breaking down of them into their parent materials was also mentioned during Michael Mann's portion of the Creating Worlds Panel. This is currently not available in Alpha but it is planned to be re-introduced. SourcesCategory:Gathering * Creating Worlds Panel at SOE Live , Michael Mann, Class and Combat lead spoke about Harvesting. * Developer Diary: Materials and Tools enumerates the tools and explains some of their uses in harvesting. * December 11th, 2013 livestream - Focused heavily on gathering with demo of current look of using pick and discussion about progression through tiers using materials already gathered. * Dev Diary #2: Globe Trotting - Talking about biomes and what is found in them